overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix
:"What comes after this will be a battle for the survival of humanity as a species. It will be a fight for the future. Devote your hearts and souls to it." :: - Emperor Jircniv to his Imperial Servants. Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix (ジルクニフ・ルーン・ファーロード・エル＝ニクス) is the current emperor of the Baharuth Empire. He is also known as the Bloody Emperor for the purging of many imperial nobles after his ascension to the throne. Appearance Jircniv has a blonde hair that reflects with magical illumination just like the shine of the stars, and clear purple eyes that look like amethysts. Personality Jircniv is extremely charismatic and militaristic person. He will purge anyone who dares to oppose his absolute power. He will strip the nobility from any nobles who are incompetent in their tasks and replace them with commoners, if they are capable of doing their job properly. He is confident with his skills and gives feelings of favorable expression and mannerism. Jircniv is cautious and careful with his decisions. He is able to understand his opponent’s frame of mind and unravel their defenses using trust and kindness while concealed within a gentlemanly expression, however, he can't read the intentions of an opponent shrouded in a cloak of suspicions. Background Jircniv's mother was from the Five Great Families of the Empire. Tragedy struck when his mother was accused of assassinating the Emperor. In order to secure the throne, Jircniv had to eliminate those close to him, and as a result, all of his family members were killed. Despite losing his family, he continued on with his life, managing to rise to become crown prince and took command of the imperial knights. At the age of twelve, after his ascension to the throne, he executed the order to purge many of the nobles who dared try to oppose him. The amount of bloodshed and violence he used during the purge made him known as the Blood Emperor. Under his reign, he strengthened and enriched the Empire using his political power, overwhelming charisma, and military strength. During a conflict between the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire, Jircniv encountered Gazef Stronoff on the battlefield and tried to recruit him to his side but he utterly refused his offer. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc At the capital of the Baharuth Empire, Arwintar, Emperor Jircniv wants to know more about the existence of the mysterious magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown, and wonders if they could put him under the empire's control. He then asked for help from Fluder Paradyne to collect information on the adamantite adventurers team, Darkness, that had appeared recently in E-Rantel. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Emperor Jircniv, after being told by Fluder that he has discovered the dwelling place of Ainz Ooal Gown, manipulates a disgraced noble, Count Femel, to hire bands of workers to explore some tomb in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Jircniv's plan was to use these workers to gauge the strength of Ainz and also damage the Kingdom's relationship with the great magic caster, leading him to work for the Empire. After days passed, no word of the workers came and they are believed to have been wiped out. While holding court in the Imperial Palace, the Emperor witnesses the arrival of two emissaries from Ainz Ooal Gown. He is powerless to stop them as they buried his loyal knights alive and demanded that he reveal himself. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc In the Imperial Palace, Emperor Jircniv attempted to prolong the negotiation for more time as he tried to extract information out of the two dark elves. However, the attempt ended in failure due to the latter, when Aura threatens to destroy the Empire if he doesn't apologize to Ainz Ooal Gown immediately. Emperor Jircniv led a delegation of his finest officials and knights to Nazarick to officially apologize to Ainz Ooal Gown. Upon arriving at the threshold of Nazarick, Jircniv was continuously awed by the wonders that Ainz possessed. At the same time he was terrified at the potential threat of Nazarick. When he believed that Ainz was planning an all-out invasion of the surface world, in order to protect his nation, Jircniv hastily proposed an alliance between the Baharuth Empire and Nazarick. After they left from Nazarick, Jircniv calmly assessed the situation in the carriage and suspects that Fluder has betrayed him. He silently seeks to recruit potentially powerful magic casters in the event that he will need to replace Fluder, at the same time, seeking to form a grand coalition with other countries against Ainz Ooal Gown. He wants to gain an insider spy in Nazarick as he thinks that there should be at least one creature discontent with his or her position in order to cause a revolt inside Nazarick. Jircniv tells his imperial servants to secretly prepare for the survival of humanity and the world. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The Baharuth Empire is thrown into disarray after the battle of the Katze Plains. Though Jircniv sided with the Sorcerer King, the Empire was not without causality. He didn't expect that a single spell could trample 200,000 enemy troops and the upper echelons of the Imperial Knight Corps send a petition to the Emperor that they expressed their desire to avoid warfare with the Sorcerer Kingdom. He curses Ainz Ooal Gown and believes there is a conspiracy inside his empire. He was feeling overwhelmed with stress and tries to alleviate his pain by continuously drinking potion. Abilities and Powers Jircnic has absolute political power within the Baharuth Empire with his overwhelming charisma. He has military experience from the enduring conflict between the Kingdom and the Empire. He even faced Gazef Stronoff on the battlefield itself. Known Classes * Emperor (Common) * High Emperor (Common) * Charisma (Common) Main Equipment * Imperial Scepter: The Blood Emperor's staff of office. He carries this during state visits to foreign dignitaries or during imperial courts. * Medallion of Mental Protection: A piece of magical equipment that wards Jircniv's mind from mental control. * Ring of Unicorn: A magic ring which could detect poisons and also enhanced resistance against them. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Due to his prejudices against the undead, Jircniv sees Ainz Ooal Gown as the ultimate threat to humanity and the world. The power of Ainz Ooal Gown, makes Jircniv paranoid at the potential dangers the undead magic caster poses to the world. Fluder Paradyne Jircniv respects and looks up to Fluder greatly as if he were his father. However, after he discovered that his mentor may have possibly betrayed him to Ainz Ooal Gown, his love for Fluder evaporated and now he is scheming to replace him. Draudillon Oriculus Draudillon is a fellow leader of a nation, however, he despises that girl because he knows that she's really a hag underneath her magic. When Fluder Paradyne suggested a political marriage with her so that his descendants may be able to acquire Wild Magic, Jircniv quickly shot the idea down. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Jircniv not only doesn't like Renner, but felt that the Golden Princess is disgusting and actually wished her to be killed. Despite his animosity towards her, he cannot help but feel admiration for her reform proposals to benefit her kingdom. He has even incorporated some of her ideas into his empire for the better part of its cultural advancement. Mare Bello Fiore Currently Jircniv believes that Mare is a girl, due to his cross-dressing, and as Mare's demeanor is seemingly weak-willed that the Blood Emperor see the dark elf as Nazarick's weakest link and plans to exploit her. Demiurge Upon meeting with the transformed demon, Jircniv and his escorts were roughly forced to kneel to Ainz Ooal Gown, through the use of Demiurge's power. To remedy Demiurge's disrespect, Ainz had the demon become Jircniv's liaison to Nazarick. Due to Demiurge's magical voice and that he had transformed into his imp form, which mostly resembles an upright horned frog, the Emperor believes him to be a Toadman bard. After a researching and discussing with the bard from Sliver Thread Bird, he came to the conclusion that Demiurge might be a rare Toadman variant. Trivia * Jircniv possesses a harem of women to entertain himself. * While it seems that his mother was unjustly accused, Jircniv himself admitted that his mother poisoned his father to secure his place on the throne. * Jircniv appears to suffer a form of Schizophrenia due to his excessive paranoia which gotten worse after witnessing Ainz's overwhelming power. Quotes * (About Aura and Mare): "I underestimated them. However, if these are just subordinates. how can I not handle them? Even so, I can’t retreat here. If they want to negotiate, then we shall have a war of words. Ainz Ooal Gown, I will break your ambitions here!" * (About Ainz): "What do you think I should do? Why would a monster like that appear next to the Empire? Why? What sin did I commit against heaven and earth to warrant that? What should I do to slay that monster or failing that, to seal it away? Now that the Empire's trump card has been stolen away by the enemy, is there really any way to turn the situation around?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Sovereigns Category:Baharuth Empire Category:Nazarick